A Dose Of Reality For Felicity
by LycoX
Summary: Felicity gets more then she bargained for during the fight with Oliver over his son.


**A Dose Of**

 **Reality For Felicity**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is set in season 4. The crap Felicity pulled in this week's Arrow was way out of line, thus making this happen. Which is bound to make some readers angry since it seems quite a few think Oliver was in the wrong. So fair warning to any Olicity fan who reads this. Also, Tommy lives because in my Dose of Reality universe, Oliver had a damn good talking with him over his behavior. Which I will be writing soon.**

* * *

Oliver could not believe the words he'd just heard from Felicity's mouth. Not trust her!? He trusted her with his life and heart for God's sake! Ignoring Barry's question, he went after Felicity and got in her way to keep her from walking onward. "How the HELL can you stand there and say I don't trust you!? When for close to four years, FOUR YEARS, I have TRUSTED you with my life and now recently my heart. So tell me Felicity, how exactly do I not trust you again?"

Instead of answering him, she tried to go past him but he wasn't having it. "I just found out I have a son that I knew nothing about for NINE years. One I was lied about being dead. That my mother had a hand in that lie. MY OWN MOTHER!" The blonde hacker reared back from his outburst as it wasn't often he did anything like that. Especially with her.

"Oliver… I'm..." But she couldn't really say more as she wasn't quite sure what to say, that and it was clear the man wasn't done.

"And to top that off, Samantha, the mother of my son, refuses to allow me to tell anyone about him for whatever reason that makes sense to her and if I do, I can't see him. SO EXCUSE ME IF I'M BEING A LITTLE UNWILLING TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS WHEN I'M STILL TRYING TO PROCESS IT ALL!"

Tears were coming down Felicity's face as she realized just how much of a mistake she just made. And when Barry tried to step in to somehow save the situation, the intense glare he got from Oliver quickly made him step back. But they weren't alone now as the lack of the three being in the house and Thea seeing what looked like an argument going on brought the group outside and were witnessing a very unpleasant moment occur. The fact he apparently had a son he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about shocked the Hell out of them. Laurel most of all, and it made her wonder what Tommy might know about the whole thing. If he even did to begin with. Caitlin however was quick to think that this woman had no place laying down all the rules regarding Oliver's own son when he has rights just as much as she does.

Rights that haven't exactly been stripped from him considering this was something of a new development. Something she would speak with him about as this was not something he deserved. Laurel would have been thinking of all this as well due to her being a lawyer but the shock she was in didn't allow for much of that. _There is NO WAY my nephew is being kept from me._ Thought Thea annoyedly.

She felt this woman had a lot of nerve to pull that off and was in need of a rude awakening in her view of things. Oliver took a few breaths to calm himself down after realizing how far he'd just gone and was feeling horrible about it. The fact the woman he loves is in tears and looking a bit afraid of him was not something he liked at all either. "I trust and I love you Felicity, that was never in doubt but you refused to listen, you refused to give me time to process things, and you refused to let me try to explain anything properly. Which would have taken some time to do regardless but I would have hoped that you would have at least been willing to give me that time."

Oliver surprised the hacker by pulling her into his arms and she cried into his chest for how she had acted with muttered apologies. The archer himself was feeling rather horrible for how he'd gone off on her since she was the last person he ever wanted to do that too. This damned situation with his son and his mother was too much to be dealing with on top of the Vandal Savage problem and he was honestly wishing he had waited til that was solved to dig into the whole thing regarding Samantha and their son. And though things had gone to Hell in a hand basket in this time line, Barry's knowledge of what had gone down had made for a considerably different meeting with Samantha who wasn't exactly happy about the situation but thankfully was able to see reason.

It helped that Felicity and Laurel were there to give a hand even if the lawyer was a little on the angry as Hell side with the man for having a kid with another woman when they'd been seeing one another. However, it was agreed that they should give it time before Oliver drops the news about his being William's father once the kid had gotten used to him. William and Samantha would be a closely guarded secret amongst the Arrow and Flash teams and not even Malcolm would know thanks to Barry having the wondering thought about the man potentially bugging places that got Felicity into action and removing anything the man put in place to keep tabs on them.

Which, after Nyssa got free and rallied loyal support, she happily cut off the man's head and presented it to Thea and the issue of him keeping tabs on them wasn't a problem anymore. Thankfully, Oliver would be able to keep his son and Samantha from his Green Arrow life for several years. Something that would lead to a few issues between the parents for awhile.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Like it, don't like it, let me know.**


End file.
